


Flick

by Liron_aria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kevin is totally a cat, Unrepentant Fluff, bsgc secret santa, ponytail!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's bored. Sam isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhwgv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/gifts).



> Part of the Bittersamgirl Club Secret Santa Exchange!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Sam would get a ton more screen time, meaningful relationships with other characters, and Jess. Jess would come back.
> 
> But that is neither here nor there, so please, sit back and enjoy!

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

Kevin pursed his lips, watching as Sam continued typing on his laptop. He reached out again and swiped at Sam’s ponytail.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

It was actually kind of soothing, his hand swiping at Sam’s hair practically by reflex. It wasn’t like he had a long ponytail, it was short and messy, just above the nape of his neck, and shorter strands fell around his face.

Kevin drew his hand back sharply as Sam reached up to tuck a lock behind his ear. Sam was lucky, his hair was loose and silky, it basically did what he wanted. Kevin’s, on the other hand - well, there was a reason he kept his short nowadays.

(And  _no_ , it had  _nothing_  to do with the soft scratch of Sam’s fingers against his scalp when he was tired.)

(He wasn’t a  _cat_ , okay?)

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

He’d been at it for at least three minutes by now, flicking Sam’s ponytail every few seconds. The older man  _should_  have been able to feel the vibrations, feel the tug as the rubber band holding his hair back shifted, but apparently, he was too engrossed in his research to notice. It was like being in middle school all over again, being bored in class and staring at the back of Dave Clemmons’ neck for all of English to see if he’d notice.

Okay, yeah, he was bored.

He’d flipped through all the books he had on the monster Dean was off hunting, and watching Sam was more fun, anyway. The taller man’s fingers spanned the entire width of his keyboard, so he was typing one-handed, and scrawling on a notepad with his free hand.

Ambidextrous jerk. Was there anything he couldn’t do?

(Pay attention to Kevin, apparently.)

A few strands came undone from Sam’s ponytail as Kevin continued swiping at it, and Kevin thought for  _sure_  was going to break his concentration and notice.

Except that Sam just absently tucked his hair behind his ear again, as if it had fallen out on its own!

Kevin was hard-pressed to keep his groan from spilling out. He was going to get Sam to notice him flicking his hair without any external additions, so help him.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

Sam’s attention remained on his research, his brow furrowed slightly as he concentrated. There was a strand of hair on Sam’s shoulder, auburn instead of brown from how much Sam had been in the sun lately. He wondered if he could pull it off without attracting Sam’s attention. He considered using it to tease at Sam’s arm, running the point of it up and down until Sam noticed the faint tickle.

Maybe when he was done flicking Sam’s ponytail.

(He was Asian; when he decided to do something, it got done.)

Four minutes later, Kevin sat back, scowling and reconsidering his strategy. Maybe if he swiped faster…

“Had fun?”

Kevin startled. “You noticed the whole time!” he squawked in outrage.

Sam grinned, tapping the black reflective edging on his laptop screen with a knuckle. “Kind of hard to miss.”

“You’re a jerk,” Kevin grumbled.

Sam laughed, undoing his ponytail and shaking what little was left of it loose.

“Why do you keep it up, anyway,” Kevin asked, “When it just comes undone by itself?”

Sam tied his hair back up, higher than before to catch more of there shorter locks. “The tips are getting coarse and bothering my neck. I’ll have to get it cut soon.”

Kevin looked at him dubiously. “You and I have very different definitions of coarse hair.”

Sam chuckled, tousling Kevin’s hair, and Kevin very much did  _not_  arc into it like a cat, and  _certainly_  didn’t practically purr.

(Sam’s hand was warm, and his fingers knew just where to go.)

“Come on, I’m hungry. Let’s see what there is in the kitchen.”

Kevin shot out of his seat eagerly. “Yes! Finally, I’m starving.”

Sam snorted as he rose, stretching and working the kinks out of his neck. “You’re always hungry.”

“I am a growing boy,” Kevin informed him archly.

“Sure, Kev. You know, by that definition, so is Dean.”

Kevin scoffed. “Growing sideways, maybe.”

Sam rolled his eyes, grinning, and led the way to the bunker’s kitchen. Kevin followed, looking at Sam consideringly. Smirking, he reached up.

Flick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please, let me know!


End file.
